Ferdinand/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "I am the son of House Aegir! How did I fail? I must need to train harder..." (retreat quote) Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Professor! Let me sing for you! Do you not like my voice? It would make a pegasus dance with joy!" Cooking * "I may not look like it, but I know how to cook. Not that I am very experienced. Ach, this is a tough recipe. Whoa! Oh, rats… No, I can do it!" Dining Hall * "Delicious! After a scrumptious meal like that, I feel that I can really seize the day." (Favorite dish) With Edelgard Unknown Support Level * Edelgard: Ferdinand, I hope you'll take this opportunity to speak freely to me. * Ferdinand: Tch! I do not require your permission to speak my mind. Unknown Support Level * Ferdinand: I know why you sat us next to each other. You want to see who can eat more quickly. * Edelgard: Ferdinand. Please stop making everything a competition against me. Unknown Support Level * Edelgard: Ferdinand, you can say what you like about me some other time. For now, let's just enjoy a nice meal. * Ferdinand: You do not understand! It is my solemn duty as a noble to explain why you are wrong. With Hubert No Support * Ferdinand: Why are we seated beside each other? I cannot enjoy my food with you sitting here. * Hubert: Just shut up and eat. C/B Support * Hubert: Can we put our quarrel on hold, Ferdinand, at least while the professor is present? * Ferdinand: Of course, Hubert. We will finish eating and then continue our fighting elsewhere. A Support * Hubert: I know you prefer tea. I'll prepare some, if you like. * Ferdinand: No, I'll have coffee. It has been a while. You sit here while I pour us each a cup. With Dorothea Unknown Support Level * Ferdinand: '''Food tastes best when you are sharing it with others. Do you not think so, Dorothea? * '''Dorothea: '''Yes. Present company excluded, of course. C Support * '''Ferdinand: '''The food here is simple but well-prepared. A meal can be delicious without being fancy. * '''Dorothea: Come again? I've never heard a nobleman say anything like that. A Support * Dorothea: Sharing a meal with your allies makes you forget the differences in where you're all from. * Ferdinand: So, you finally approve of me?! Let us toast to that! With Lorenz * Lorenz: Pristine manners are essential, even if the quality of the food is poor. Wouldn't you agree, Ferdinand? * Ferdinand: Indeed. We may not care for the meal, but we must show our respect for the person who cooked it. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Oh, Professor! Here to recruit me, I presume? Well, the eldest son of House Aegir will not be so easily swayed!" Requirements Met * "Oh, Professor! Here to recruit me, I presume? You have perceived my excellence. Good. But you are not the only person trying to recruit me. I would be happy to join your class, if you are offering." ** Invite to join your house: "Hah, I thought you would say that. I look forward to learning under you. You will soon see how superior I am to Edelgard." ** Decline to invite: "Hm. That is disappointing. I suppose not everyone can appreciate my excellence. But I am sure you will change your mind soon." Gifts * " * "What a kind gift." * "Exactly what I hoped for!" Lost Items * * "How could you possibly think that this is mine? Go ask someone else." Tea Party Greeting * Favorite Tea * Introducing Own Topic * Observe * "I trim my eyebrows carefully every morning. A noble must always be well-groomed." End Tutoring Instruct * Bad: ** * Great: "I appreciate your coaching." * Great: "Your instruction has been beneficial." * Perfect: "Never underestimate a noble!" ** Praise: "I am quite pleased." Skill Level Up * "I suppose this will serve me well." * "Seems simple enough." * "Hm. One step closer to mastery." * "I am beginning to understand." Budding Talent * "I feel like a new man." Group Tasks With Hubert * Ferdinand: I do not believe I am required to team up with you. * Hubert: I would rather work with almost anyone else, but I will do what must be done. * Ferdinand: Hm. Of course, we will both do what we have to. But do not drag me down to your level. With Edelgard * Edelgard: Put your heart into it, Ferdinand! It'll be over sooner if you do. * Ferdinand: Yes. Right. I will try not to slow you down. * Edelgard: '''Nothing could slow me down for something trivial like this. With Lorenz * '''Ferdinand: Lorenz, you need not worry about this. I can handle it. * Lorenz: No cause for concern, Ferdinand. This will hardly be difficult for me * Ferdinand: Ah! In that case, I will take a seat and watch. Stable Duty Weeding * "With the two of us, there is nothing to worry about." Clearing Rubble Sky Watch With Lorenz * Lorenz: The professor has the right idea, requesting us. * Ferdinand: Yes, provided we meet expectations. * Lorenz: Let us do more than that! Let us alter the very course of history with our own hands! Results Good Result * "It is done." With Edelgard * Perfect result: ** Ferdinand: Impressive. Your skills are unparalleled. You could have done it alone just as easily. ** Edelgard: It's not like you to say that. But honestly, we both pulled our weight. * Good result: ** Edelgard: A decent result... at least we didn't run into any issues. ** Ferdinand: It is my fault, I am afraid. I really dragged us down... With Hubert * Perfect result: ** Ferdinand: Look at this beautiful achievement! Hubert was no help at all though. ** Hubert: Your inability to face reality is just another reason you are inferior to Lady Edelgard. * Good result: ** Hubert: We could have done better if we had each been more willing to compromise. ** Ferdinand: You are right about that. We were both stubborn for foolish reasons. With Lorenz * Perfect Result: ** Ferdinand: Professor! Look upon our glorious achievement! I hope you are not blinded by its brilliance. ** Lorenz: All the same, you must shade your eyes and look. You would not want to miss history in the making. * Great Result: ** Lorenz: The expected result, for someone of my skills. ** Ferdinand: Yes, we did quite well! All thanks to me of course. * Good Result: ** Ferdinand: I sought perfection, and I fell far short. I apologize. ** Lorenz: '''I am also to blame. As noblemen, we must bear responsibility for our failures. * Bad Result: ** '''Lorenz: This is hardly the example I should be setting for the commonfolk. ** Ferdinand: I wholly agree. As a noble, you should really have performed better than that. Certification Exams * "A true noble never fails!" Level Up *"This can't be right..." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Always getting stronger." (3 stats up) *"The noble standard." (4 stats up) *"Greatness awaits me." (6 stats up) Post Time Skip *"" (0 to 2 stats up) *"" *"" *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"I am Ferdinand von Aegir!" (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"Not worth the risk." (Low HP) Post Time Skip *"Ready for anything." (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"That was nothing!" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"The splendor of nobility!" *"I will not hold back!" *"Victory is ensured!" *"This is our legacy!" Post Time Skip *"" *"" *"" *"" Gambit * "I'll show you a plan!" Gambit Boost *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"The mark of nobility." *"Only a fool challenges me." *"This was beneath me." *"You should be honored." *"Luck is always on my side." *"You are nothing." Post Time Skip *"" *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "I can't wait to challenge you." * "I am surprised." Post Time Skip * "" Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thank you!" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"I will master this." *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Level Up *"Enlightening!" *"People like me are quick studies." Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts